


马克挂起了西装

by sevenie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Real Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: EM/ME无差，友情向。仅限TSN电影人设，非现实。但借鉴了很多现实事件，包括Facebook听证会和Mark的狗。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	马克挂起了西装

**Author's Note:**

> EM/ME无差，友情向。  
> 仅限TSN电影人设，非现实。但借鉴了很多现实事件，包括Facebook听证会和Mark的狗。

2009  
  
Mark是在偶然间看到的。

如同往常一样他在非工作时间打开Facebook随意浏览，一眼扫到了Wardo新发的动态。  
  
Wardo在官司结束的一年后重新用起了Facebook，一开始是一些天气的分享，追逐飓风什么的；而后越发公务起来，偶尔才夹杂着一些私人照片。  
  
这次好像是个慈善活动。  
  
Wardo的动态都是些多人合照。不是最近参加的商业峰会，就是合作项目结束后留念的照片，要么是一些私人聚会。照片里总是有那么多人，在或明亮活昏暗的灯光下笑得那么标准，如出一辙。  
  
但Mark不知为何总是能一眼找出照片中他唯一认识的那个人。  
  
他以前的好朋友换了发型。相比于学生时代一板一眼输到后面，现在他头发长长了一点点，略显凌乱却更有生活气息。  
  
这就是多年前兄弟会派对上跳着奇奇怪怪的舞穿着张扬好笑的夏威夷衬衫的那个人。在昏暗的房间里，周围的一切事物都成了模糊的背景，Mark的视野里只剩下那个花花绿绿的上衣，那个可笑的草帽，和草帽下那双明亮的眼睛。  
  
就像看到了光。  
  
  
如今照片里的Wardo混迹在他的合作伙伴中，穿着和旁人如出一辙的黑色正装，摆出一样的姿势，仿佛连嘴角公式化的微笑也是一样。  
  
可Mark惊讶的发现，照片里的Wardo和记忆中的Wardo带给他的视觉效果和精神感官依然是一样的。  
  
他死死盯着静态物上前好友的眼睛。  
  
  
那种目光。  
  
他曾因为这种目光被深深吸引，当被关心照顾时这种目光又曾经被他忽视。这样的目光一般而言在Wardo参加学生会活动商务峰会的时候是见不到的，只有和朋友私下相处时才会展露出来。  
  
这很奇怪。因为照片里这看上去像慈善活动并不是什么私人聚会。  
  
再看其他照片，Mark就没有感受到第一张照片中Wardo笑着闯入他视野时的惊讶和痛苦。  
Wardo的微笑不在嘴角，在他眼睛里。  
明亮到令人刺痛。  
  
Mark的手指颤动了一下。  
  
他第四次取消了对Wardo动态的关注。  
  


* * *

  
2011  
  
Eduardo参加了哈佛的校友聚会。出于人脉关系的原因。  
  
他没有看到Mark。  
  
当然了，Mark不会在这里，他远在美国的另一端。不会分心在和工作没有关联的社交上。  
  
然而好笑的是，Eduardo才是离东海岸更远的那个人，他拥有14小时的间隔，几乎是加州到马萨诸塞州时区间隔的三倍。  
  
Eduardo不知道是该庆幸还是遗憾。  
  
他也不知道自己是习惯了不经意地关注Mark的事情，还是习惯了不去关注它们。  
  
在回新加坡前，在机场里他打开了自己的Facebook，发现好友动态给他推荐了一个浏览量极高的视频。  
  
小视频的主角是一只白色的小狗，它在跑步机上吃力的跑着，伸长脖子想要够到主人手里的食物。主人深蓝牛仔裤下白色的跑鞋快速移动着，一只手稳稳地高举着不锈钢的食盆，另一只手时不时拿出一片不知道是牛肉干还是鱼肉片的东西喂给气喘吁吁的狗狗。  
  
“来嘛Beast! 你可以的！你可以的！来吧！”一个低沉的声音。  
  
Eduardo原本被狗狗可爱模样萌化的超大笑脸瞬间僵住了。  
  
那是Mark的声音。  
  
白色的小狗艰难前行着，另一只不属于Mark的手在后面温柔地拖着它。  
  
“好的，好的Beast！加油！”Mark听上去忍俊不禁为了憋住笑呼吸都有些不畅了。  
  
Eduardo很震惊。  
  
Mark在哈佛的时候从来都不是这样的。大学时期的他听上去总是有点愤世嫉俗，说话带点黑色幽默。  
  
Eduardo也听过Mark大笑的声音。和视频里一模一样。只是那笑声总是昙花一现，Mark的表情又恢复空白，完全没有笑过的痕迹。（Dustin觉得这很酷。）  
  
他从不知道Mark的声音也可以听起来这么……快乐。  
  
狗狗看上去心很累，它身子一横差点掉下跑步机。一阵混乱的惊呼，包括Mark。然后有人用手护住了狗狗。  
  
“Mark! 你会害他得PTSD的！”一个年轻女性的又焦急又笑得气喘吁吁的声音。然后整个视频的方向被移动了90度，看上去她就是拍摄者。  
  
“狗也会得PTSD吗？”一个高昂的声音，来自一个年纪更大的女性。Eduardo认出这应该就是Mark的妈妈。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈PTSD狗！Beast你是只PTSD狗狗！”Mark笑疯了。  
  
“Mark！可以了！它已经跑不动了！”拍摄者责怪道，Eduardo怀疑她应该是Mark的姐妹，只是他不知道是哪一个。  
  
“哦哦哦哦Beast！”Mark说，听上去刚刚才笑声中恢复，然后狗狗又绊了一下，“好了好了，让Beast下去吧。Beast已经累了。”  
  
然后一双手伸过来捞住狗狗把它抱下了跑步机。视频结束了。  
  
  
Eduardo莫名有种很不舒服的感觉。  
  
就像是他介入了别人的私人生活。

* * *

  
2012  
  
  
“Mark Zuckerberg先生身着正装和纽瓦克市市长Cory Booker会面。Zuckerberg宣布向慈善机构硅谷社区基金会捐赠1800万Facebook股份（价值5亿美元）用于医疗和教育事业。”  
  
这是Mark第六次在与人会面时身着西装。  
  
前五次非别为和韩国总理，奥巴马，日本首相，法国总统，俄罗斯总统。  
  
  
Mark挂起了西装。  
  
他的衣柜标志性灰色卫衣丛里出现了常备的正装，虽然一年穿不了几次。  
  
不愿长大的小孩终于也开始遵守社会规则。  
  


* * *

  
2014  
  
Mark挂起了西装。  
  
他被邀请去加州的一所大学演讲。  
  
穿着卫衣。  
  
  
Mark已经离开学校很久了，没有完成剩下的两年学业其实他一直有些遗憾。虽然但是的确是机不可失，留在学校是浪费时间。Facebook的公司文化也一直做到如同大学的延伸，让它的员工们时刻激发着思维的创新。但硅谷风卷残云如狼似虎的气氛和天真烂漫点子大多不过出于好玩的大学校园终究是不一样的。如果没有Sean，一个谈及社交网站两眼发光的大二学生可能已经被贪婪的硅谷吞噬地一干二净；而Facebook若能存活，也不会是如今的Facebook了。  
  
08年的时候他在母校为Facebook做过一次演讲。效果不是特别好，实际上教室里的人寥寥无几。不过那时他的公共演讲能力和其他常见的受邀者相比的确很一般。  
  
这个时代，还是在加州，应该会好很多。  
  
明明是和很多国家的总统总理见过面的人，Mark居然感到有一点紧张。  
  
现在的学生对什么感兴趣？他们用Facebook来干什么呢？有些方面Facebook被用得不如Instagram多。12年时期他在手机app和广告引进上的坚持若不是被及时纠正，就会损失更多的年轻用户了。  
  
  
他走在校园里。一个印度裔的男生匆匆路过，Mark看到自己学生时代最爱的黑白拖鞋被穿在他的脚上。  
  
他为了抄近路穿过电子楼，一个睡眼朦胧的金发女生和她褐发的同伴大声聊着天从一间大教室走出，后面又稀稀落落走出三三两两的学生。看上去刚下课。  
  
金发女生穿着红紫条纹的袜子，外面直接套着“那双”拖鞋。她褐发的同伴，眼妆耳环一个没落看上去非常注重自己形象的样子，穿着一件浅灰色卫衣，正面GAP三个白色大写字母向他直嚷嚷。  
  
Mark觉得不可思议。  
  
走廊里不时有学生抱着个笔电坐在随便什么椅子上。Mark因为扫到了熟悉的蓝白配色而多看了一眼。他们笔电背后贴满了各种贴纸。卡通人物…游戏角色…都不是，是Google、GitHub、Twitter、Amazon、Uber…还有Facebook的贴纸。其中一个女生把Facebook各种形式的点赞图标都集满了。  
  
Mark感觉自己仿佛走在云里。  
  
  
教室的边门是锁住的。Mark停止和门把手无用的较劲，无意识地想着学校这么做违反消防规定的可能性，打算寻找正门。  
  
他在拐角处看到了两个学生，一个眼镜男生带着头罩式耳机拎着灰色的工具箱，一个女生穿着商务休闲风的衬衫和鞋，靠墙站着交谈。Mark看了看表还是打消了问路的念头。  
  
当他路过的时候那两个学生看都没看他一眼，自顾自争辩着些什么。  
  
  
“我一点都不在乎Facebook——我都不怎么用它！这年头谁用Facebook啊，拜托。我也一点都不在乎Zuckerberg，但讲座结束的时候倒是很有兴趣和他聊聊。你知道的，这简直就是CareerFair典藏版。”那个拿着工具箱的意气风发的男生说。  
  
Mark倒是不在乎那些评论，因为这学生看起来是学硬件的，对Facebook这类的公司不感兴趣也是情理之中。  
  
出乎他意料的是那个女生的反应。她讲话的声音很像大学里甩过他的一个女朋友。而她看起来本来像是…Wardo那样的学生。直到她开口。  
  
“我可去你的吧。”女生说，“这又不是Career Fair，不需要像个销售员那样卖你的简历。装出一副混蛋的样子对你没好处。不错的尝试，顺带一提。”  
  
现在孩子们都是这样交流的吗？Mark想，又或许只是东西海岸/公私立学校的文化差异吧。  
  
然后女生头也不回地走了，没出几步推开一个门。“ECE混蛋。”她嘟囔着，走进了讲堂。里面学生们大声喧哗的嘈熙熙攘攘一带而过。门又关上了。  
  
眨了眨眼，Mark很确定看到了她背包上钉着最近这个城市举行的hackathon（编程马拉松活动）发的装饰物。  
  
他微笑着走进了即将要做演讲的礼堂。  
  


* * *

  
2018  
  
Eduardo在领英的好友动态里看到了那张图。  
  
“社交网络2，真实报道中！”照片中央是被记者们团团围住、身穿西装表情空白僵硬的Mark。  
  
他紧张时喝水的样子和十几年前一模一样。  
  
实际上连Eduardo都有些恍惚了，这幅情景，Mark空白的表情，眼窝处的阴影模糊了他的眼睛。他曾经的好友这幅封闭了一切的样子和最初哈佛校董会开的听证会时简直如出一辙。  
  
Eduardo有一个非公务非商业还没有公开过邮箱。他用这个账号登上了油管。  
  
听证会的视频下方，评论区已经炸开了锅。  
  
  
_sleepykat ——“MarkZuckerberg真的不是机器人吗？”  
  
MS49 ——“哦哦哦哦看他的脸！他真的一点都没有表情，天呐我好害怕。”  
  
Care to B——“都8012了你们还不知道Zuckerberg其实是个智能机器人吗？”_  
  
……  
  
Eduardo的手伸向鼠标又放下。  
  
说实在的，他如今又有什么立场为Mark说话呢？  
  
  
_Two Buffalos Making Noise ——“他为什么老是看上去就像在屏住呼吸一样？呼吸，Mark，呼吸。”  
  
PatrycjaLaczor——“这群记者拍他的样子……我们家猫干任何事情的时候我也是这样拍照的！”  
  
Drumm3r ——“我想删掉我的Facebook账号了，就现在。”  
  
John Smithee ——“我打赌他等不及要踏出机器人的皮囊了。”  
  
S R ——“Facebook就是垃圾。”  
  
“这种把好朋友踢出公司的人，人品有什么可讲的。Facebook整个公司就是个阴谋。” —Xhibit  
  
Chugg ——“Zuckerberg根本就没有心，哈哈。”_  
  
……  
  
  
“你们对Mark一无所知。”Eduardo把键盘弄得啪啪响，一个字母一个字母地写道，“他是……”  
  
然后他又逐字逐句删掉了“一无所知”后面的话。  
  
Eduardo把只有一句话的评论直接发了出去。这一次他毫不犹豫。  
  
网络上一群陌生的根本不知道在地球上哪个时区的家伙不该是他耗费口舌解释的对象。  
  
  
Mark拒绝长大，Mark永远都在拒绝长大。他当初并不是想要违反社会规则，他只是不在乎罢了。  
  
可是社会和媒体十年前如此，十年后也会如此。  
  
现在Mark穿上了西装，礼貌地和参议院解释那些政客并不感兴趣的东西。而Eduardo很确定这不是他们想要的答案。  
  
Mark，他不是不屑于那些言语间的感情渲染增进和操纵，Mark只是真的不觉得那些在考虑范围里罢了。  
  
现在，Mark愿意为“重要人物”穿着正装，在听证会上小心翼翼地遣词造句，在心理波动地时候举起手边那杯水而不是随意顺出个笔记本写写画画……  
  
可他还是没有长大。他不愿长大，也不应该“长大”。  
  
  
硅谷和华尔街相差太远了。  
它们是两个世界，两个方向，两种文化。  
  
共同存在，谁也不应该模仿谁。  
  
Eduardo也不是他们两个中更成熟的那个。实际上他们两个都傻透了，像幼儿园胡闹的男孩那样幼稚得可怕。上帝，他们已经三十多岁了。  
  
Eduardo决定要做一件成熟的事情。  
他很确定自己明天一定会后悔。  
  
无所谓了。他更怕后悔没去做。他已经后悔太久了。  
不过过一会儿他可以幼稚地给这些“大评论家”每人一个“不赞”。  
  
Eduardo打开了邮箱。  
他要写一封邮件。  
  
然后或许再打一个电话。  
  
  
  
-End-


End file.
